


Forbidden Love

by ultracatz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Army Nicole, Army Nicole Haught, Army Waverly, Army Waverly Earp, Army Wayhaught, Army Wynonna, Army Wynonna Earp, F/F, Military Nicole Haught, Military Wayhaught, Military Wayhaught AU, Military Wynonna Earp AU, Soldier Nicole, WayHaught Au, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultracatz/pseuds/ultracatz
Summary: Nicole Haught goes to Basic Training for the Army in a loyal relationship, she learns new things on her journey and fights through challenging task that will change her forever.





	Forbidden Love

September 19th

“Nathan, bootcamp is going well. The first day was crazy. We did this thing called the Shark Attack, which is when we exit the bus we took from reception, carrying our big laundry bags filled with shit they  _ made _ us buy and run with hundreds of other recruits, (they call us trainees) to a pit called the physical training pit. As we ran there, Drill Sergeants yelled at us calling us weak and pathetic. After we got to the pit they introduced the Drill Sergeants of each platoon, (the female of mine is attractive but don't tell Shae I said that.) Once they introduced the Sergeants we had to run to our platoon drill pad, on the way there i tripped with my bag but got up immediately. Once we got to the drill pad we had to run to get our big ass duffle bags they issued us. This one girl in my platoon couldn’t find hers so they continued to yell and yell at her. They learned her name the first hour! That’s  _ not _ good. Anyway, we had to lock our duffle bags before we got to our companies but once we got to our drill pad we had to open them and dump everything, but guess what? My lock wouldn’t open! I thought my combo was 21-1-27, so as I struggled to open it one of my Drill Sergeants came up to me and just unzipped it and told me, “Forget it, hurry the fuck up and dump your shit.” So I did what he said and we had to do the same shit with our laundry bag. Afterwards someone  _ took  _ my laundry bag so I had to use a  _ trash _ bag for all my things.  But then after everything they made us pack up and move our shit upstairs and we got assigned bunks. I got this weird girl I don't know, hopefully she's not bad. Oh yeah, and I got top bunk, I hate top bunks, I’m too tall. They made us eat MRE’s all day the first day, it wasn’t that bad, some are pretty good. And then!!! The first morning we got woken up at 11pm, we go to bed at 8pm, and got smoked!! It was bullshit, and then at 4am my hot Drill Sergeant came in with a blow horn to wake us up. Hopefully it gets less crazy as the days go by. Okay I’m going to stop writing now, this letter is a mess. I miss you and Jaime. See you soon.”

-Private Haught

 

September 21st

“Shae, no need to worry, I’m okay. Things are hard and stressful but I’m okay. People cry a lot once we get back to our bays, a girl told our Drill Sergeants she was suicidal and they made fun of her, I was so angry but I couldn’t do anything. A girl on our first day, ten minutes in, passed out due to heat exhaustion. Everything is going fine with me though. I promise. I miss you, sorry this letter is short, I don’t have much time. 

-Private Haught

 

September 30th

“Nathan, sorry I haven’t written recently some crazy shit has happened. We did an obstacle course called Fit To Win. I witnessed two girls fall off the monkey bars and snap their ankles. One girl was in my platoon too. I  _ heard  _ their ankles snap, and then a girl not even a minute after my battle buddy broke her ankle, the next girl broke hers the same way, landing wrong. The girl in my platoon broke hers in 2 places, the other in 3 places but my battle buddy broke hers first so she got surgery first. We haven’t seen her since the accident. Apparently she’s going on con-leave for 45 days. Next phase is white phase which is in two weeks, that's when we go to the gun range basically everyday and fire our M14s, zeroing our iron sights and qualifying our CCOs. Okay well, sorry this was short but that's all the interesting things that's happened recently.”

-Private Haught

 

October 1st

“Shae, remember a few letters ago I told you I had a bunkmate? I either told you or Nathan- It’s hard to keep track. Anyway my bunkmate is weird in all honesty, she cries all the time, always tries to bud into conversations and is very ignorant. She was mentioning how being  _ straight _ is hard and I called her ‘straighty’ and she got very defensive. I try to avoid her as much as possible but she is my bunkmate. But I did make a friend, she’s two beds over from me, she’s also on the top bunk and she’s bisexual so we got to talk about our gay stories together!!! Her name is Private Bustillos, you’d like her, she’s cool. Oh babe, I never told you this, so in BTC you’re not allowed to get romantically or sexually involved with anyone and if you do and they find out you get an article 15 and sometimes chaptered out. I’m glad I don’t have to worry about that because I’m in a loyal relationship. Anyway, two girls in my platoon got caught by two other girls in our bay while they were on fireguard  _ sleeping _ together… One of the girls has a girlfriend in the civilian world, the girls who caught them told the Drill Sergeants what they saw. If I saw it I would’ve just minded my own business but these girls told and now these two girls have article 15’s and most likely are gonna get chaptered out. Can you believe that? They threw their careers and lives away because they wanted sex, the odds of every seeing any of these people again are so low, it’s a waste of time. They also give us pills that last at least two months to control our hormones, I just don’t get it! Okay enough about that, I miss you a lot, everyday I think about you. I still haven’t received a letter from you but i'm sure the mail is just slow. 

Bye, love you.”

-Private Haught

 

October 9th

“Nathan, I never told you because I didn’t want you to worry. But at Fit To Win we had to jump down a 10 foot wall to army crawl in mud and I didn’t land right, I busted my ankle but kept pushing. A few days later we went to Victory Tower and as I was repelling down the 40 foot tower, the pressure of my body landing affected my ankle and leg. I couldn’t pass my physical fitness test and it was our first one because of my injury. My Drill Sergeants know im injured but it doesn’t matter. I went to the military doctor and they say I cracked a few bones and have ankle tendonitis. I’m being sent to a physical therapy camp to get better, I stay there until I’m able to pass my physical fitness test again and fully heal. We’re not allowed to receive letters there. I don’t know if we'll get our phones or not. I’ll see you soon. Tell Jaime.”

-Crippled Haught 

 

October 10th,

“Shae, I’m sure Nathan got his letter first and told you. I’ll be okay, it’s okay. I’ll see you soon. Also, I finally got your first letter yesterday, the same day I found out I was being sent away. It made my shitty day better, It made me cry. I miss you. I can’t receive anymore though. Bye.”

-Haught

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to give writing another shot :)  
> Wrote this prologue while I was in basic training myself at Fort Jackson, everything that happens to Nicole happened to me while I was there, just through Nicole's eyes this time. Obviously there's some changes to the story to make it Nicole's story and more interesting but 95% of it happened to me and is a true story. 
> 
> Definitions  
> Bay: Living quarters in basic training  
> Drill Pad: A cement area with an overhang for teaching that isn't physical fitness  
> PT Pit: Physical training pit  
> BTC: Basic Training Camp


End file.
